


Only for a Night

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Karai meet again after Leo's betrayal. And their fight takes an unexpected turn.<br/>This story takes place after the episode "Enemy of My Enemy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for a Night

**Only for a Night**

Leo's angry. And he can't get rid of this anger. All the things that used to work, don't work any longer. He tried meditating, he tried sparring, he tried making Raph angry and facing his brother's anger which usually extinguishes the flame of his own anger, but not this time.

Ever since that night, all he has managed is damping his anger when it gets too overwhelming.

But it's always there, in his chest, in his throat, choking him, making him feel as if his own skin was constraining him.

And tonight is just another night his anger needs some damping.

He leaves the lair for one of his training runs. His brothers don't ask any questions, neither does Splinter.

They never have since that night, the night he had failed – failed to destroy the Shredder, failed to bring Karai on their side. He had failed his family, he had failed Karai. And now all that's left is his anger, his frustration.

Running through the night, jumping from roof top to roof top, feeling the cold night air, it makes things better. It brings the anger back to a sustainable level.

Out of instinct he stops at a roof edge and looks down to the alley below.

He stiffens as he detects a dark, shadowy figure lurking around in the darkness.

It is her. He knows it even before the light of a nearby streetlamp from the adjacent street shines on Karai's face for the blink of an eye.

He swiftly swings down on the fire escape and climbs down to the alley.

His feet have barely touched the ground as she lunges for him.

"Traitor!" she hisses as she swings her shikomizue at his head.

He dodges her attack and draws his katanas.

The anger in his chest roars and writhes, and he is all too happy to have found a way to let off some steam.

Pretty soon they are embroiled in an intense fight, each of them trying to stand their ground, but something is different.

Karai's strikes are powerful, but not as deadly as they used to be.

Leo's anger is roaring in his ears and he's concentrated more on just hitting than defeating his opponent. He's concentrated more on fighting off his anger.

He makes a few mistakes that Karai usually would have made use of to gain the upper hand, but not tonight.

And it takes him a while to realize that she is unfocused, too.

It almost makes him smile, thinking that her anger is blinding her, too.

At some point he manages to knock her weapon from her hand and push her against the wall.

Leo knows he should use this to his advantage, end this, once and for all.

She's panting for air, and there's a sparkle in her eyes, cold and deadly, but so very much alive, and before he knows what he's doing, he leans forward and presses his mouth against hers.

He feels her stiffen.

And he knows he's giving her the one chance she needs to finish him. She might not have her shikomizue anymore, but Karai always has other weapons with her. However, the feeling of her lips, it somehow calms him and makes him long for more at the same time. And more importantly, it makes the anger retreat from his head, his throat, his chest, down to his stomach, and fade away a bit.

Karai shifts and he knows she's reaching for her kanto.

He doesn't care.

As long as he can feel her warm lips, it doesn't matter.

He feels how she raises her hand and waits for the sharp pain in his neck and the warm blood running down his skin.

He doesn't care.

If he'll die here tonight, so be it.

He braces himself for the inevitable.

Instead he hears a metallic clank.

He pulls back, searching her face. She just looks back at him.

And he understands.

_Tonight you're safe with me._

That's what she wanted to say when she dropped her kanto.

He smiles, and all he wants to do is feel her lips again.

But there something else he has to do first.

His katanas make almost the same clanking sound as Karai's kanto had when they hit the ground.

_As you are safe with me tonight._

Slowly he places his hands on her shoulders and leans forward again. When his lips touch hers, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him even closer.

The moment she parts her lips and allows him entrance, the moment his tongue carefully explores her mouth, the moment his tongue touches hers and she replies to his kiss by letting their tongues start a breath-taking, tantalizing wrestle, is the moment, he feels how the last of his anger melts away.

He presses his body against hers, carefully first, but when she tightens her grip on his neck, thus encouraging him, he drops the idea that he could crush her.

When his hands slide down to her hips, he realizes that this might not be the best place.

He pulls back, and her silent moan of protest brings a small smirk to his face.

"Not here," he whispers, and she replies with a small nod.

He searches their surroundings. He knows this alley. It's part of their nightly patrol route.

The building block to which the wall belongs they're leaning against is one of these near-derelict apartment blocks that's going to be renovated in the near or not so near future. And due to the building's state, no people live here any longer, only some muggers had used it as some sort of their headquarters before Leo and his brothers had restored order.

So this place should be safe, at least for tonight.

He takes a step back. A nod of his head towards the fire escape and he jumps up and climbs it to the second floor.

Karai follows suit.

Leo pushes a half-broken window open. But before he can get inside, Karai stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ladies first," she says with a smirk. "Keep that in mind."

And with that she pushes past him climbs inside, quickly stealing a kiss while doing so.

Leo watches her with his mouth half open for a moment before he follows her inside.

He looks around the room, but can't find anything dangerous here. It used to be the living room, he assumes. There's even an old couch in the middle of the room.

Karai walks over to it, and Leo wonders if she had always swung her hips in such a lascivious way.

When she has reached the couch, she doesn't turn around, but starts fiddling around with her armor, and pretty soon her breast plate lands on the floor, followed by the rest of the metallic part of her armor, until all that's left is her black jumpsuit.

Only then she turns around, slowly, so very slowly, and Leo can feel his breath hitch when she's finally facing him.

She raises her hand to the zipper of her jumpsuit, and Leo gasps – a sound that would have turned in a groan right away if he hadn't fought it down when Karai seems to rethink her action and turns around again.

She's now removing an old blanket from the couch, unfolding it and draping it over the couch, so the least dusty side is up.

It is obvious that each of her movements is well-wrought, the way her hands move over the blanket, almost caressing it.

Leo can only watch and admire her.

And when she finally turns back to him, it costs him all of his self-control to not just lunge forward and push her on that couch.

She smiles at him, a seductive, promising smile, as she raises her hand to her zipper again, and slowly – oh so slowly! – unzips her jumpsuit.

Every inch of bare skin that is revealed sends hot waves through Leo's body, and he feels like he's on fire when she slides out of the black fabric and lets it drop to the floor.

She sits down on the armrest of the couch, crossing her legs and rocking in her seat, all while her amber eyes are set on him.

All that is left on her body now is her bra and her panties.

The sound that now leaves Leo's mouth is something between a whimper and a moan, and he couldn't have choked it even if he had had the presence of mind of trying to do so.

This sound makes Karai's seductive smile turn into a smirk.

"Soooooo," she drawls, "are you going to stand there all night and enjoy the view or are you going to come over here?"

It's all Leo needs to hear and he rushes to her.

But before he can touch her, Karai places her hands on his plastron and keeps him at a distance.

"Now let me enjoy the view for a moment, okay?" she says as her eyes wander over his body.

"'kay," he replies, his voice husky.

Karai lets her hand wander over his plastron, her fingers following his leather belt, then exploring the plates of his plastron, letting her fingers slide over each and every dip and groove. She took her sweet time until her hands move to his upper arms, touching his skin so lightly, it makes him shiver.

When she has reached his hands, both her hands move to his right hand, and she unwraps the tape from his fingers and tosses it to the ground. She does the same with the tape on his left hand, and then removes his elbow pads, first the left one, then the right one, and all so slowly and delicately, it makes him bite down his lips.

When she's done, she moves her hands to his belt, and when her fingers accidentally – although he isn't so sure if it really was accidentally – touch the lower part of his plastron right where the hidden pocket of his cock is, he hisses, gathering the last bit of his self-control to not drop down right here and now.

The smirk on her face deepens, and with her hands moving just as slowly as before, she removes his belt.

"Hmmmm, yes," she purrs as she lets her hands wander over his plastron again, but this time with a little more pressure, and pressing even harder against the lower part of his plastron which makes him hold his breath, so the moan gets stuck in his throat. "I like what I'm seeing."

She looks up at him, blinking her eyes too innocently to be taken seriously.

"Anything else I might like seeing?" she asks.

And before Leo can even think of a reply – not that thinking was his strong point right now anyway –, she touches the lower part of his plastron again, caressing it tenderly, but also demandingly, and when she touches the part where his cock is tucked away in its pocket, Leo can't hold back any longer and drops down.

He's breathing heavily after having held back for so long.

Karai looks at his half-hard cock, examining it, even leaning a bit down.

Suddenly he feels very insecure. He knows he doesn't look so different from a human. He knows because he has checked some videos with Donnie's laptop once – or maybe a bit more often – but still, he doesn't know how a real woman, how Karai would react.

"Oh yes," she whispers, and he swears he can feel her breath on the bare skin of his cock. "I like that."

He sighs and his body relaxes, only to hiss and moan again, when Karai touches his cock, stroking it from base to head with her fingertips, and a loud moan leaves Leo's mouth.

Encouraged by this, she wraps her finger around the sensitive flesh and starts pumping, slowly at first, but with each moan of his, her strokes become more and more demanding.

He closes his eyes, concentrating on the sensations her actions send through his body as she strokes him to full hardness.

But then all of a sudden, she stops.

Panting for air, Leo looks down at her, just in time to see how she brings her mouth to the lower part of his plastron. The moment her tongue touches the sensitive skin of his dick, he almost screams with pleasure and grabs the backrest of the couch for support.

He swears he can feel her smile as she takes the head of his dick in her mouth, pleasing him with tongue and lips while her hand attends to the rest of his dick with long strokes.

When he feels like he can't take it much longer, he places his hand on her shoulder and shoves her back a bit – and Leo can only wonder where he takes all this self-control from.

Karai lets go of him, and he shivers as her warm mouth and fingers leave his cock. She looks at him with confused eyes as he catches his breath.

"Ladies first, you said," he says, his voice wavering just a tiny bit, "didn't you?"

The smile is back on her face when she says, "I guess I did."

He smiles, and his hands move around her to her back, to the clasp of her bra, and he fumbles around with it for a minute or so before he can open it – or rips it open, he isn't so sure about that.

He doesn't even take the time to admire her naked breasts, just tosses her bra to the ground before he yanks her panties down.

Only then he leans back and looks down at her naked form.

His eyes wander over her breasts, her nipples, her pale skin, down to her belly button, and even further down which almost makes him gasp again, but he swallows it down.

"Guess what?" he says with a smirk and he can only guess where the secureness and mischief in his voice come from. "I like what I'm seeing, too."

He leans forward again, his face only inches away from her warm skin, and he can hear her inhale sharply, but his mouth doesn't touch her.

If she took her sweet time examining his body, he would too.

He moves his head down her body as slowly as he can manage, his mouth only accidentally touching her from time to time while his breath strokes over her bare skin. When he reaches her belly button, she all too willingly parts her legs.

It makes him smirk, and his smirk even deepens at her frustrated groan as he moves up her body again.

He raises his head, looking her in the eyes, and her gaze is almost pleading.

He moves forward and presses his lips on hers, demanding entrance, and as their tongues entangle in their mind-blowing dance again, he moves a hand to her one breast and starts kneading it. He can feel how she shivers and squirms as his thumb brushes over her hard nipple. She breaks the kiss and moans loudly. With a smile he kisses his way to her other breast, licking over her nipple which she replies to with another moan.

He then lets his head wander down, leaving a wet streak with his tongue.

The moment he reaches her legs, he places his hands on her thighs and parts her legs a little wider.

She inhales loudly as he positions himself between her legs.

As he bends down, he thinks of teasing her a little longer, but when the scent of her arousal reaches his nostrils, he realizes he can't do that.

Her scent is too brisk, and he might want to tease her a bit more, but he himself can't wait to taste her any longer.

He leans forward and presses his tongue on her clit, and she screams, her scream turning into moans as he starts petting her bundle of nerves with his tongue.

He loves her taste, her scent. It's making him dizzy as are her moans, but he wants more. He wants to know if he can make her scream again. And so he takes one of his hands from her thighs and carefully lets one finger slide inside her. And she screams, screams louder than before and even more when he caresses the hot, wet skin.

"L…Leo," she pants. "Enough."

He reluctantly lets go of her and leans back, looking at her questioningly.

"I…I want you," she adds huskily.

He just nods and bends over her. With one hand he guides his cock to her wet opening and pushes inside slowly. She arches her back with a long moan, welcoming as he buries himself deeper and deeper inside her.

The feeling of her tight inner walls takes his breath away and makes him shiver.

When he's buried inside her completely he takes a moment, catching his breath again, trying to get used to this incredible feeling.

Karai looks directly into his eyes and he returns the look.

For a moment they hold completely still, and then he starts moving, slowly at first, but when each of his thrusts is rewarded with one of her moans, he becomes bolder.

It takes a while until they find their rhythm and Karai moves her hips together with his thrusts.

Each of his thrusts brings him closer to completion, but then he remembers what Karai had said about ladies and what he should keep in mind.

His thrusts become slower again which Karai comments with a frustrated groan – and only to cry out in pleasure when he moves one hand to her clit and caresses it feverishly.

She squirms and moans and Leo can feel her tighten around him.

He quickly removes his hand from her clit and puts it to the lower part of her back. He lifts the lower part of her body up a bit and starts thrusting again, slowly and deeper than before while his plastron rubs against her clit with every thrust.

Karai cries out and wraps her legs around his shell while her fingers dig into the blanket.

Encouraged by this, he starts a faster rhythm, and Karai moves her body together with him in this ecstasizing rhythm, that makes them moan with lust.

He feels her inner muscles tighten around his cock, more and more, until she shouts in pleasure, and her muscles pulsate around him. It stimulates him even more. A few more fast thrusts and he comes with a loud moan.

He holds completely still, savoring this incredible feeling before he looks at her again. He leans down, kissing her gently as he slowly pulls out of her.

Karai wraps her arms around his neck, thus deepening the kiss.

When they break the kiss to catch their breath Leo smiles at her and she smiles back.

Then they get up, gather their gear and put it back on.

When they're down in the alley again and done with collecting their weapons, they stand face to face and look into each other's eyes.

They don't say a word, they don't need to say anything.

Leo knows this was a one time-thing. It would never happen again. And he's sure Karai knows it too.

They hug once more, they kiss once more and then they let go of each other all too quickly and Leo climbs the fire escape. When he has reached the roof top, he looks back down the alley just in time to see Karai disappear in the darkness.

He takes a deep breath.

Karai is gone, and she has taken his anger with her as he has taken her anger away tonight.

And he realizes for the first time that he hadn't been angry and frustrated with himself because he had blown their chances to get Karai on their side. He had been angry and frustrated with himself because he had blown his chances of Karai and him being something more than allies.

But tonight, only this one night, they had been more. If they meet again tomorrow night they'll be enemies again, deadlier than ever before because their blinding anger is gone. If they meet again, Karai wouldn't miss a chance to kill him and neither would he.

Enemies, that's what they are.

But for one night, they had been so much more. They had been lovers – only for a night, but for an eternity in Leo's heart.


End file.
